


Murky Blue

by madsmurf



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Identity Reveal, POV Female Character, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes one phone call to tilt her world on its axis.</p>
<p>"Glory, I can't do this anymore."</p>
<p>"Gwen! Gwen where are you?"</p>
<p>A heartbeat of silence. "Your place."</p>
<p>And she's running.</p>
<p>Terrified that she'll be too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murky Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Takes somewhere after issue #9 so mild spoilers and i'm posting it before issue #10 can make it non-complaint. I'm waiting the day that Gwen tells the girls.

You’d think living in New York was weird enough with Spider-Woman and the ugly for the week. Really, it should stop there, that’s as weird as it should get. Instead, it just gets weirder. Weird like your best friend punching a guy twice her size and sending him across the room and through a glass window. You forgive though, pass it off as a rush of adrenaline. Even though she goes running like hellhounds were snapping at her heels. You ignore it. Just like the way she is always late and fumbling with half baked excuses.

Instead, the tipping point, the clincher for Glory is stumbling up her stairs out of breath and heart pounding out of her chest and throwing open her apartment door.

Gwen is huddled in the corner, breath laboured and strained. She looks terrified, her face covered in shadows but the tears are easy to pick out, not like the night where she stood against a man half her size and three times her width. Glory stumbles in and crouches near Gwen, gently placing her hand against her knee.

“Hun, I’m here.”

There’s only Gwen’s panicked breaths for an answer. 

Glory squeezes her knee. “Gwenie talk to me sweetie.”

Gwen shakes her head, and Glory is shocked to see tears slide down Gwen’s cheeks -- she hadn’t see Gwen cry since Peter -- it’s jarring, unreal. This whole situation was unreal. She spots Gwen’s phone held loosely in her hand. That’s when she notices that Gwen is wearing white. Gwen never wears white unless it was a singlet. She stands up and walks back to the main light switch. Flicking it on she takes a breath, a dark feeling building in the pit of her stomach, before turning back.

She feels her lungs constrict and she’s sure her heart stops for a moment. “Whose blood is that?”

It didn’t even matter that Gwen was in Spider-Woman’s costume -- that Gwen was Spider-Woman -- all that mattered was that she was covered in blood. The mask is discard next her, patches of white are startling against the red. She can’t move. Gwen was covered in blood and she can’t move. It feels like an entirety before Gwen acknowledges her, when she does it’s quiet and self-depreciating.

“Mine, maybe?” Gwen’s grin is barely there. “You should --”

She cuts her off before Gwen can get the rest out. “Don’t even Gwen, don’t.”

Gwen falls silent, her head drooping to her chest. She scrambles to her knees and cradles Gwen’s face in her hands. Her eyes are shut and for one terrifying moment Glory thinks she’s dead.

“G-gwen.” her voice breaks and her eyes sting as her hands tremble. “Gwen wake up.”

She holds her breath as she watches Gwen’s face intently. It takes what seems like forever before Gwen’s eyelids flutter and she sees murky blue -- that can’t be okay can it?

“Dun worry Glor’ I’ll --” Gwen stops, the smile falling and her face going blank for a second, then her smile returns; weak but there. “I’ll be fine Glor’.”

She wants to scream at her, tell her she was being ridiculous. Didn’t she know there was people that would care if she died? Didn’t she -- no of course she did, she had to. Glory had to believe that.

Taking a breath, she rests her forehead against Gwen’s and stays still for a minute. Listening intently to Gwen’s shallow breathes.

“We should get you to the hospital.”

Gwen giggles at that. “Sure, might as well just drop me off to the station.”

She sighs, feeling heavy. “You sure you won’t bleed out.”

A grunt is her answer and it’s the closest thing she’ll get to a yes. Seconds drag by before she stands up and gently pulls Gwen up so that she’s standing, it takes a moment before Gwen is able to lean heavily on her and they’re able to get the bathroom.

It’s even harder to get Gwen out of the suit; the wounds already scabbed over, it’s terrifying to think about -- how many times had Gwen done this, how many wounds had healed over and they had never known. Her hands tremble the entire time, even when she pulls a sweater over Gwen’s head. Gwen’s head lolls for a moment before she looks up and smiles, small and grateful.

“Thanks Glory.” for everything, goes unsaid. Glory presses a kiss to Gwen’s forehead, pulling her to the couch and curling into her side.

“No worries hun. Just don’t do it again. I’ll beat up with your own drumsticks if you do.” Gwen giggles, squeezing her hand. Yeah okay. They were okay. They'd talk about everything later, when they weren't running off panic and adrenaline.

So, yeah New York was weird and her best friend was Spider-Woman.

It can’t get any weirder than that.

**Author's Note:**

> feed me with comments and kudos pretty please.


End file.
